Boyfriends Nomin vers
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: [NCT] Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, saat seorang polisi mengetuk jendela mobil tepat di sebelah Jaemin. Seperti adegan slow motion Jaemin membuka jendela mobilnya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga suara teriakan tak manusiawi terdengar di telinga Jeno. Jeno, Mark, Jaemin. Remake.


Boyfriends

Mark, Jeno, Jaemin

Remake

. . .

"Maaf, Baby. Aku benar-benar lupa jika malam ini aku harus patroli."

"Kau memang keterlaluan! Aku sudah menunggu berjam-jam dan kau baru menghubungi ku sekarang."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh! Aku berjanji akan menebus malam ini, _Baby_."

Jaemin berdecak sebal. Mark dengan kesibukannya sebagai polisi. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih, _Baby_. Kau memang yang terbaik! Ah ya, jangan lupa makan dan segera tidur. Dan jangan keluar rumah."

"Yang benar saja, _Hyung_. Ini malam minggu. Aku juga ingin menikmati waktuku."

"Tidak ada keluar malam tanpa aku."

Sialan. Mark memang sialan. Mark bahkan sudah menutup panggilannya. Dan Jaemin hanya dapat bersumpah serapah dalam hati. Nasib memang memiliki pacar seorang polisi. Waktu mereka untuk kencan bahkan sangat sedikit. Jaemin bahkan dapat menghitung waktu kencannya dalam satu bulan dengan jari.

Jaemin menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Terbersit keinginan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Mark. Jaemin butuh pria yang akan selalu ada untuknya, bukan yang selalu main kucing-kucingan dengan waktu hanya untuk berkencan. Namun di sisi lain, Jaemin tidak dapat terlepas begitu saja dari rasa cintanya untuk Mark. Walau bagaimanapun, Mark adalah cinta pertamanya. Orang tua mereka bahkan sudah saling mengenal. Akan sangat sulit untuk mengakhiri segalanya.

Jaemin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia mengangkat ponsel yang sedari tadi ia dekap di dadanya. Lantas mengetik satu kata dan megirimkannya pada seseorang.

 _Bosan_.

Tidak sampai satu menit. Ponselnya berdering dengan nyaring. Ibu jarinya refleks menggeser layar hingga panggilan itu terjawab.

"Nana, kau kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bosan saja, Jeno." Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sengaja. Sungguh, ia memang merasa sangat bosan.

"Loh kenapa? Kau bilang, malam ini ingin _movie marathon_ sampai tidak mau aku ajak kencan."

Jaemin meringis. Ugh, ia memang menolak ajakan kencan Jeno, karena Mark mengajaknya kencan malam ini. Dan tidak mungkin Jaemin mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya kepada Jeno. Lantas ia berbohong dan mengatakan akan _movie marathon_ dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Ya, salahkan Mark hingga kini ia menjadi pintar berbohong dan pintar berselingkuh. _Hahaha_. "Um, yaa. Aku tiba-tiba merasa bosan. Kau tidak ingin mengajakku keluar?"

"Bersiaplah! Aku akan menjemputmu."

Jaemin bersorak dalam hati. "Aku mencintaimu, Jeno!"

Memiliki dua pacar sekaligus ternyata tidak buruk. Ia segera meraih jaket merahnya yang tergantung rapi di dinding. Lantas berjalan ke ruang tengah. Duduk santai di atas sofa, menunggui kedatangan Jeno. Jaemin tersenyum kecil. Hubungannya dengan Jeno memang baru beberapa bulan ini. Berbeda dengan hubungannya bersama Mark yang sudah akan memasuki tahun ke empat.

Jeno adalah seorang Pengusaha muda. Pertemuannya tidak disengaja saat pembagian buku laporan hasil pembelajaran siswa selama satu semester. Jaemin saat itu menjadi wali kelas Jisung. Adik kandung Jeno yang sekarang sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertamanya. Jeno yang saat itu ditugaskan oleh ibunya untuk mengambil buku laporan tersebut langsung tertarik dengan Jaemin. Lalu hubungan mereka terjadi begitu saja. Jaemin bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia mau-mau saja berpacaran disaat ia telah _in relationship_ dengan orang lain.

Jaemin setengah berlari saat mendengar suara bel apartemennya. Lantas segera menarik pria dengan senyuman bulan sabit di hadapannya itu dengan cepat ke arah lift.

"S-sayang, santai saja. Aku tidak akan lari, kok."

Jaemin meringis lantas memeluk lengan Jeno. "Aku hanya tidak sabar, Jen."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar bosan." Jeno tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Mengacak rambut Jaemin dengan gemas. Kekasihnya itu, memang selalu membuatnya gemas.

Pintu lift terbuka. Keduanya melangkah beriringan menuju mobil Jeno. Yang lebih tua dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuk yang lebih muda. Memasangkan sabuk pengamannya, memastikan pria yang ia kasihi itu merasa aman dan nyaman. Lantas segera beralih pada tempat seharusnya ia berada. Melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Jeno melirik Jaemin yang kini mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Kau ingin kemana, sayang?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu. Aku tidak ingin pacar tampanku ini sakit."

Jeno tertawa pelan. Kembali mengacak rambut Jaemin hingga menimbulkan kerucutan di bibir mungil Jaemin. "Nana, jangan seperti itu! aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menciummu!"

"Yak! Menyetir dengan benar! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Teriak Jaemin sebelum fokusnya kembali pada pesan masuk yang belum sempat ia balas.

From : Makeu

 _Kau sudah tidur?_

To : Makeu

 _Ya aku akan tidur sekarang. Selamat berpatroli._

Jaemin buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya pada saku jaketnya. Tak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Sepertinya sedang ada pemeriksaan."

Jaemin mengalihkan atensinya pada hamparan jalanan yang kini di penuhi oleh banyaknya kendaran yang mengantri. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat beberapa orang pria yang mengenakan seragam polisi menghentikan setiap kendaraan yang lewat. Memeriksa kelengkapan surat-surat.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, saat seorang polisi mengetuk jendela mobil tepat di sebelah Jaemin. Seperti adegan _slow motion_ Jaemin membuka jendela mobilnya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga suara teriakan tak manusiawi terdengar di telinga Jeno.

"Mark!"

"BABY!"

FIN


End file.
